Its Time
by TheGamer2716
Summary: This is a school fan fiction not a Camp half-blood one. They have no powers and what not. Leo has a dream about a girl and little dose he know the next day he meets the girl in his dreams. Based of of the Caleo stuff I got this idea from Th3Craft3r I loved his Percabeth one (When I met you) You should check it out if you have not.
1. The Beginning

Leos POV

It was Thursday night and I was about to go to bed. But a thought came in my mind. Wouldn't it be nice to actually have someone? I could actually be happy. I mean Percy has Annabeth, Frank has Hazel and Piper has Jason. I just feel so left out sometimes. But I know, I will, find someone. So I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

I was in my dream there was a girl in front of me with caramel hair and smelt like cinnamon. Awh But sadly it was a dream and I knew, But it looked so, real? "Maybe we should go to the movies?" The girl said. Of course I didn't know what to say cause oh so smart Leo had no brains when around girls. "Uhh s-s-ure?" I stuttered, Then I got a hold of myself. "Well what movie?" She asked "Um how about… Gravity? It just came out." "Well lets go." Then my dream faided. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. "Ugh so tired." I said stupidly. So then I went to get dressed I put on my army jacket, and jeans. I walked over to my bathroom and did the rest. "And now the great Leo Adventures to! Boring school." I said plainly. So I pet my golden retriever Festus bye and walked to school. ( Honestly I have nobody to walk to school with so ill skip it. No big conversations.) When I was walking to class all my friends that had someone were all taking with them. I didn't really mind it. Wasn't that big of a deal. But again. It would be nice.

Everyone was in class. My sister, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Nico. Also couple of other kids. Then there was this girl sitting a row ahead to my left. She… Looked so familiar It was at the tip of my tongue. I guess ill figure it out later. Wait. She was the girl from my dreams! Like literally. The teacher announced "Everyone we have a new student Calypso. Welcome her to our school with respect."

Calypso POV

I had just got to this school and a lot of the guys were already eye balling me. That was creepy. But there was a guy sitting behind me to my right. I knew I was going to hate him the moment we talked. But I saw a guy like him in my dreams once when I was younger. A boy in a white shirt with suspenders and jeans. Black curly hair and wild brown eyes. He looked kind of cheerful in the dream. But right now he looks like he's having some what of a hard time. Well enough of that. But he also looked exactly like him. Okay never mind just forget it. I went through 2 classes then it was lunch. He looked like he sat at a table with all of his friends. He was chatting away over there. So I walked over to the table. " Hey guys im new as you know. Um. Can I sit here perhaps? "Why not?" a boy in a purple shirt and blonde hair said. "We have room for one more." So I sat across from the suspender boy.


	2. Shall The Truth Or Dare begin! Sort of

Calypso POV

Although I did think the boy in the army jacket was at least a tiny bit cute. So I kind of silently ate my lunch. He looked like he had nobody and everyone else did. I just felt every guy I used to date left me. "So. What's your guys name's?" "I'm Jason." said the one that accepted my request to join then. "I'm Piper." Said the girl next to him then she pointed to two others "That's Percy." She pointed to a boy with sea green eyes and dark brown hair. "And that's Annabeth." She pointed to a girl with Blonde hair and gray eyes. "I'm Nico." Said a kid that with black hair Pale skin. "I'm Leo." Said the suspender kid. He pointed to two others. "That's Hazel" He pointed to a girl with brown hair and caramel skin. "And that's Frank." He pointed to a boy with muscular arms. With black hair and blue eyes. "Well that's about everyone!" Leo said. I looked around at everybody and continued to eat. I caught Leo Staring at me. I wanted to stare at him to. Not in that way. So I ate the rest of my food and threw my trash away. 

After awhile in class It was Library then. I was reading a book based of of Greek Mythology, which I knew most of. I got up and turned my elbow and accidently hit somebody in the face with it. "Ow!" I heard them say. I turned fully and saw it was Leo. "Cant I walk around in the library or, do I need permission miss?" Leo said Sarcastically. "Very funny." I joked. "Yes indeed the Great Leo is!" He said. "Oh for god sake." I tried to hit him again but not hard. "Oh close!" He said and chuckled. He kept dodging my hits till I gave up. "I can usually hit someone and not have them dodge so many punches. But that's impressive for a scrawny little boy like you." "Hey I'm not that scrawny!" He told me. "And its sad that you cant hit a scrawny boy like me with those weak punches!" "Shut up." I told him. Percy noticed this commotion right before it got bad and stopped us. "Hey you two quit it!" "Break It up!" Percy said. I hit Leo's arm before we stopped. "Ow." Leo said. "Mhm bet it hurt." I said. I left the library and for the rest of the day to ignore Leo the best I could. We had 1 more class left till School was over. But Leo was in my class…

Leo's POV

That Calypso girl I liked for a bit then she just got annoying at Library. I still kind of liked her though. She caught me staring at her at lunch. Which was awkward. I tried my best to ignore her for the rest of the day and she probably did the same. So the worst but best thing happened. She was in my Math class. But I sat in the front row 2nd to last on the left she sat all the way to the right in the 1st row How could anything get any worse. Than that class ended I had to apologize so I found her talking to Piper. I went over and said "Hey um Calypso I'm sorry about library I guess I am scrawny so what but. I didn't want a grudge to be held I mean you just got to this school and you already had a fight." She stood there kind of shocked like she just got hit with a frying pan. "Thanks Leo I'm sorry to. Nobody really apologizes to me when ever we make mistakes cause I'm the one that usually starts it." "At least I know I have one friend that I know is helpful." Calypso said. " Yea…" I replied back. "So see you tomorrow? At school." "Yea." She said. So then Piper and Calypso continued there chatter. I walked home with Percy and Frank. "Did you apologize to Calypso?" Asked Percy. "Yea I wasn't going to leave a grudge." I told him. "Good otherwise you'd kind of be a jerk." Said Frank. "I think you like her Leo. I saw the way you two talked before the fight." "Pffft no I don't I wouldn't even dream of it!" "Yea we'll see in the future." "I doubt it." I told Percy. As soon as I got home Festus was there happily scratching the windows. "Festus! Buddy!" I went outside into the grass to play fetch. I did that for about an hour. Till I got a call from Jason. "Hello?" "Hey Leo I was wondering if you'd like to play Truth or Dare with us at 9." "Sure why not." "Will Calypso be there?" "sure if you want her to be." "I think piper has her number ill give you where she lives later so you can go pick her up and bring her here. My house at 8:30 PM begins at 9:30 PM" "alright be there soon." I checked the clock and it was only 7:45 PM

Calypso POV

I got a call form Piper and picked it up. "Hey Piper I thought you were Going to call sometime later not so soon!" "Yea Well Were Which I mean me and Jason are hosting a Truth or Dare At the Park. Do you want to go?" "Leo will be there." "Oh stop it I do not like him!" "Okay what ever you say." "It starts at 9:30 PM be there by 8:30 PM." "Alright will do so." I checked the time it was only 8:00 PM "Wait Calypso." "Yes Piper?" "Leo's Going to pick you up and bring you here." "Is that fine?" "Alright I guess." "Alright see you later!" I ended the call. "Seriously Piper!" It was 8:15 and Leo picked me up I went outside and when I saw his car. "Wow Leo! That's one nice car!" It was a Red mustang with 2 black stripes and a ragtop. He had the roof down though. I hoped into the car with marshmallows and 2 sticks. I handed Leo a stick. "Here it's used for the marshmallows." "I'm aware." Leo told me. "Yea of course most people know." We stopped next to a gas station." I have to get gas." He told me. "Alrighty more waiting isn't it fun!" He told me. "Yes it's very fun…" I said. When he got back into the car 5 minutes later. We finally got to Jason's house" We stopped and not one of us got out. "So. How do you feel about Truth or Dare?" "Eh its okay." I replied. "Alright lets go play ourselves some Truth or Dare!" Leo told me in a funny way. That I kind of thought was sarcasim


End file.
